Maul
Die Maul, auch Shopping Schlund genannt, ist der zweitbeliebtes Ort auf dem Campus der Monster High, an dem die Schüler ihre Freizeit genießen. Es gibt sogar einige Schüler, die hier nach Schulschluss und in den Ferien dort arbeiten. Webisodes Das Maul ist in den Webisodes "Nefera Again", "Hyde Your Heart" und in "Fright On!" gezeigt. Layout Arcade Die Arcade ist, wo die Studenten der MH Spiele spielen. Es war das erste Geschäft in des "Fright On" Specials gezeigt. Es ist ein lila Kraken Spiel zu spielen. Cafe Es gibt auch ein anderes Café im Maul. Sie verkaufen Eis mit Augäpfeln, Desserts, Mini Snacks und Getränke. Die drei eyed girl teilt eine Tabelle mit einer grünen Blob Junge. Die Zyklopen Mädchen teilen Eis mit dem Zyklopen Junge. Kino Dies ist, wo die Ghouls die neuesten Filme zu sehen. Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Clawd, Cleo und Ghoulia gegangen, um die "Twihard 4 Abs. Of Entry" in der "Fright On"-Folge zu sehen, aber da war ein Streit über den Werwölfen und den Vampiren, die gehen, um die get wurde besten Platz, beschlossen sie, eine spätere Show zu fangen. Kleidungsgeschäft Dies ist, wo die Gespenster der Monster High kaufen thier Kleidung. Es gibt auch einen Jungen Kleidung Shop. Die Ghule verbringt viel Zeit Shopping, weil sie Mode mögen. Die Monster-Designer sind Furberry, Barks Macobs, Jean Maul Ghostier, Bouis Buibbon, Ghoulbana, Ghoulace, Kadaver. In der Episode "Nefera Again" die Ghouls Gold gekauft Ohrringe, lila Tasche, lila Halskette, Strumpfhosen, gabbana Tasche, rotes Kleid, und Parfüm. Coffin Bean The Coffin Bean ist ein Café Lagoona Blue arbeitet wie in der "Nefera Again" und "Hyde Your Heart" gezeigt. Die Außenseite des Coffin Bean Laden war in allen drei Episoden gezeigt. In der Coffin Bean sie verkaufen Milchshakes (Ghoulia kaufte ein in Fright On), Tee (wegen der MH Cup) und Kaffee (wegen der Name des Ladens). Escalator Die Rolltreppe ist in gezeigt "Fright On!". Es ist schwarz und in einem altmodischen Stil. Es wurde zunächst mit Werwölfen und Vampiren auf der Rolltreppe gezeigt. Notice Board Das Schwarze Brett ist außerhalb des Coffin Bean Shop. Es informiert Monster über die neuesten Ereignisse und celeb Konzerte. Das Schwarze Brett ist braun. Andere Geschäfte A green shop opposite the Coffin Bean. It is decorated with two red lips with tiny fangs. A red shop with bat decorations located near the green shop. A shoe shop, of which only the interior is shown. A shop that is purple and orange in color and decorated with a purple skull. Puppen n 2011, two Maul-themed doll accessory lines, Day at the Maul and Session Maul Session, have been released. A doll line called Killer Style I has also been released in 2011. Killer Style I is not officially Maul-themed, but the clothes the dolls wear are simplified versions of the Day at the Maul clothes, so it is considered Maul-themed. Maul Session was continued in April~May 2012 with another set of clothes and a Coffin Bean playset. The set comprises a chair, a couch, a table, and a cabinet, and includes an exclusive Clawdeen Wolf doll, available only in the set. Later in 2012, Costco will sell an exclusive version of the playset that comes with an extra Draculaura. As with Day at the Maul, clothes from the second Maul Session releases have been adapted into a doll line, named Killer Style II. Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Maul